Red Solo Cup
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: Justin has an "interesting" experience at one of Geoff's rec room parties. Too many red solo cups leads to some interesting advents...


**This is sorta a song fic, It includes references to the song Red Solo Cup by Toby Keith. Anyway enjoy!**

As I walked around the large room which was filled with bodies, strobe lights, blaring music and red solo cups. It was hard to believe this was a basement! I walked over to the cup display in the corner of the room. I grabbed one off the stack and filled it up. I gulped the first one down in seconds then proceeded to grab another. After about four cups, I was so drunk it was hard to walk. I looked back at the cups and smiled.

"I love you red solo cup," I smiled and then took another slip.

Then I randomly picked up a whole bunch of cups and began to build a pyramid from them.

"What in the world are you doing?" Heather snarled.

I looked behind me and saw Heather standing behind me in her signature halter top and short shorts. I got up and smiled at her.

"Don't you think it is awesome?"

"It's just a bunch of stupid plastic cups," Heather commented.

"Stupid plastic cups? They are not stupid plastic cups. They are a wonderful mixture of fun and enjoyment," I replied.

"Whatever."

"So hot stuff, how are you enjoying the party?" I flirted.

"Get lost loser," Heather replied as she walked away into the crowd.

"Harsh," I stated and then went back to playing with my cups.

"Hey Justin?" Trent greeted.

"Hey."

"Can I borrow one of your cups? There is no more at the table," Trent asked.

"Sure," I picked one off the top of the pile and handed to over to Trent.

"Thanks dude. These cups are so fricking awesome," Trent stated as he walked over to the beer.

"I know right?"

Once Trent filled up his cup, he walked back over to me and smiled, "You know Heather won't stop talking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah she keeps telling everyone what a stupid immature jerk you are but it's obvious to everyone that that is a load of crap," Trent replied and then walked away.

"Heather's talking about me?" I said to myself.

I got up off the ground and went to go find her. As I was looking I saw her at the end of the hallway. I ducked into the bathroom. I ran through my hair with my hand and tossed it around until it had that perfect look then I continued to walk over to Heather.

"Argh, what do you want?" Heather groaned.

I handed her the drink that was in my hand, "Try this and tell me it's not amazing."

Heather rolled her eyes then snatched the cup out of my hand and took a slip. She contemplated the taste for a few seconds before she chugged the whole cup. "That is pretty fucking awesome," she commented.

I looked into her darks eyes then ripped off my shirt.

"Whoa."

I smirked. Finally my charm was working on her. I couldn't help but stare at her as she gawked over my body. I took a step closer to her and put my arm around her. But this seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"Get your arm off of me," she growled.

I lead her away from the crowd and into a private room.

"You can cut the act now, it's just you and me."

"What do you mean act?" Heather snarled.

"You know you're into me and I will admit I find you very hot," I stated.

I smiled as I saw her blush. I felt pride in myself. I got the all mighty evil Heather to blush!

"You think I'm hot?" she asked.

"I think you are the hottest girl in the world," I grinned.

Heather took a step closer to me. She smiled at me and started to trace my abs with her finger.

I pulled her so close to me that I could feel her rapid heartbeat. She reached up to her hair and sexily pulled it out of its ponytail. The scent of her vanilla shampoo filled the room. I brushed my hair through her long gorgeous black hair then I kissed down her neck. She shivered with chills as she pulled me even closer to her.

I stopped kissing her neck and just stared at her face. But then out of nowhere she grabbed onto my perfect face and passionately kissed my lips. Her lips were soft and had the taste of strawberries, my favourite. The kiss soon broke but I put my arms around her waist and pulled her into another kiss. She put her arms around my neck.

We moved closer to the bed and then fell onto it together without breaking our kiss. She positioned herself on top of me as we made out.

* * *

><p>As I opened my heavy eye lids, the bright sun shone through the window, blinding me. I rolled over to escape from the light. On the other side lay Heather. She had the blanket pulled up over her head so I couldn't tell if she was awake or not.<p>

Even though I hardly remember what happened last night because I was so hammered, I know it was great. I wanted Heather to wake up so badly but I didn't want to disturb her sleep.

All of a sudden the annoying effects of a hangover kicked in. I leaned over the other side of the bed and threw up into the waste basket.

I sat back up on the bed and surprisingly Heather was still sleeping. I stroked her hair as she rolled over and hugged onto me. Her eyes slowly opened and soon she was staring at me with those sparkling eyes of hers.

"Good morning sunshine," I smiled.

"Last night was awesome," Heather replied as she snuggled her head into my shoulder. I put my arm around her then she fell asleep in my arms.

I looked down at her and whispered, "Yeah it was."


End file.
